Trinity Fields
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: All Sam, wants to do, is say his nightly prayers, before he goes to bed, but Dean, would much rather his attention, be focused elsewhere, towards someone who actually appreciated his efforts. Wincest warning, my very first slash fic, just so you know.


.

_**Trinity Fields, Inspired by the song, Trinity Fields, by Deathstars.**_  
**_._**

**_Disclaimer, i own NOTHING!_**

**_._**

**_Dedication, to all my fellow Wincest, fans, as well as to my Niece, who coincidentally is named, Trinity, lol isn't that funny, who is also in love with this pairing. oh i do so hope little Trinity enjoys this fic, cause you see, i'm her favorite Uncle, and i do so looove to please her._**

**_._**

**_Oh and if by any chance, Jensen Ackles, or any other person from Supernatural reads this, i just wanna say, you guys ROCK!, and i hope you enjoy this fic too._**

**_._**

**_PS REVIEW!  
_**

* * *

**_ Dean POV._**

I watched, Sammy, kneel down, and bow his head in prayer, as he prayed for that god, that to me seemed pretty damned uncaring, least if any of the events I have ever experienced, or seen, in my whole damn life is anything to go by.

And I decided, that I would play with my brother, try and sway him, to pray for something that was without a doubt real. I got up from my position on the couch, and went over to where he knelt in the garden.

**Sam POV.**

I saw him, in the corner of my eye, coming as I prayed to our holy savior, and wondered idly, what it was he wanted now.

_Here he comes as you pray._

When he stood, but a foot away, he stopped, and stared down at me, nothing more, he just… stared at me, I continued on with my prayers, decided the best course of action, was to just ignore him.

That was, of course, until, he knelt down, next to me, wrapped his left arm, around my waist, and groped me with the other.

**Dean POV.**

Sam froze, for a long moment, and I grinned to myself, and squeezed him gently. He dragged in a deep, ragged breath, and then without further adu proceeded with his prayers.

I growled, and then proceeded to nip, at the tender flesh of his neck, and stroke him through the fabric of his jeans.

I grinned even wider, when I heard him moan, halfway through his prayer.

**Sam POV.**

I felt, my brother's hands on me, as I prayed, felt the sharp sting of his teeth, grazing and pulling at the flesh of my neck.

I quickly realized, that he wasn't going to just go away, not till he got what he wanted, and there was no way, I was going to give that to him, so I decided to give him something else.

So I reached back, to the bulge at the front of my brother's jeans, yanked the zipper down, and pulled him free.

Dean groaned, and arched his back a little, as I then proceeded to stroke his length, up and down, up and down, playing around with the eye of his cock with my thumb, just to scare him a little, to make sure he knew who was really in charge here. _*After All_* i thought, smugly, *_He did say that he got all tingly when i took control like that.*_ and all this, I did, all the while, praying.

Dean's hot flesh, felt good, and right in my hand, even as I did this.

And I felt his hot breath on my neck, quicken, as I alternated between praying, and bringing him his climax.

_Here he comes as you pray. His tongue licks your palms._

Suddenly, Dean seized my hand in his, and he brought my hand to his mouth, and gave it a generous couple of licks, depositing a good deal of his saliva, into my palm.

And then replaced my hand on his cock, he groaned as I went on to stroke him again, faster now, that my hand was slick with his saliva.

_Hear him scream, as you pray._

I felt him, come into my hand, and even as he did this, he also bit down on my shoulder, and I winced, but I was used to it, we were always playing games like this, it was no big deal.

_Feel his soft, and sick tongue._

After a few seconds, in which Dean managed to take control of himself back, he reached up to the other side of my neck, and pulled me roughly against him, and ran his soft velvet smooth tongue, across my flesh, from my neck, up to my ear, and over to my lips, where he deposited a wet sloppy kiss on my lips.

His breath, sickeningly sweet, with the aroma of whiskey, heavy on it.

_Lick your Christian SKIN!_

I saw the seeds, of his loins, splattered across the dirt of the garden, and sighed, with all the times we'd done this here, if it were possible, we would have had about 600 children or so running around by now, for there was no doubting the fact, that sperm count wasn't ever going to be a problem for him.

Dean got down, on one elbow, in front of me, and looked up at me, with small hazy smile on his face, giving me an admiring, if somewhat indignant look. "You just won't give up this god, and prayer business, no matter what will you?" he asked, even as he stared up at me, and in answer, I went on with my prayers.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**To Be continued, and now, did you love it? Hate it? please let me know, in the form of a REVIEW! meanwhile i'm gonna be working on my Jo/Dean fic Cassandra, and i'm thinking of writing a hurt/comfort/Angst, sorta a slight Wincest fic, titled No One Like You, or possibly, Via The ENd.  
**_


End file.
